


All of a sudden it's the end

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Kiyo and Himiko just met days ago in the so-called "Mutual Killing Game" at the Ultimate Academy for the Gifted. Monokuma was getting antsy to get the game started and set a time limit where he would allegedly kill them all if a murder didn't happen today.They were supposed to stay in groups and not split up to stay safe in case anyone was plotting to actually go through with it but Himiko heard something going on in the library during the chaos and impulsively checked to see if something was happening. And that was just her first mistake.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	All of a sudden it's the end

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in forever I do a more one-off thing like I'd been wanting to do for a while! And of course because of a certain friend on here it involves her favorite ship. So thank her and also the BrantSteel danganronpa generator for making the results that inspired this story.

That music blaring over the loudspeaker was already driving everyone insane. It was hard for Himiko to not break down and cry at the constant reminder that they were being forced to kill each other. She was in the group that was meeting in the game room downstairs but something cut through the noise to her, like a large door was sliding open somewhere in the library. It was probably a bad idea, because she immediately was met with something in moving in the darkness between shelves in the middle of the room. This could have been anybody from the other half of the class after they split off. 

She closed the door behind her, which did absolutely nothing to help drown out the music as it was blaring even in here. She felt a sudden surge of confidence though, and shouted out "Anybody in here? You should know its very dangerous to be alone!" Same could easily be said back to her, but something told her the person lurking didn't exactly want to be known. She noticed some cameras perched that didn't look like the ones put in place by the mastermind.

Himiko walked nervously, trembling past the line of sight but at that moment the door she just came through was flung open. And pretty quickly the tall figure left it and came to her side. The flashes of the cameras catching glimpses of these moments. "Stay alert." the voice whispered, revealing it was Kiyo. "Junko split off from the rest of our group and after I saw you walk in here from the room across from here I knew I had to step in."

Kiyo scanned the rows and rows of shelves, careful not to move because the two of them were being watched carefully. Junko Enoshima twirled the blade in her hand with a grin. Holding its grip and watching them both freeze up and scan for her. She got down on her belly, hidden and began crawling to block off the front exit it seemed like Kiyo tentatively inched towards, tucking Himiko under their arms. If there's anything she'd learned from her dearest big sister, it was this. How to Hunt People. She'd managed to get in and scare that green haired guy away from here subtly. But now was as good a chance as any to get the kill. But that Anthropologist was making this harder.

Himiko didn't know what to even begin saying. Was she unlucky enough to be just the unwitting almost-victim? "Nn-nyeh. If my MP was more full, I'd have no problem... but this music is keeping my levels at zero..." she held on tight. Leaning on their arm.

Kiyo shushed her. "Stay back. Run if you notice something. Get out and find the others if you must." Kiyo paused for a moment, looking down into her eyes. Himiko looked back, blushing. "I... you don't think you'll die do you?" she muttered quickly. Anxiety officially through the roof. "Fuck... I don't know if-" she was cut off with a mask pulled down one-handed, their other still placed on her shoulder and a kiss.

However brief it was, the memory would last as long as she lived with it. Kiyo turned. "If not now, then it will be at the class trial." Another camera flash occurred as she backed up, feeling all kinds of things. Overwhelming dread, mostly. Not to discount everything else though. She backed up and hit the back wall's bookcase. It was only a little bit away from the exit. But she couldn't make it. Before her eyes, the whole time she stumbled and scooted backward away she watched it happen. 

Over the music she couldn't even hear the surprised yelp when Korekiyo fell over, clutching a wound as blood seeped through their pant leg. She saw Kiyo cut another time along the arm. She couldn't focus through the tears already blotting her vision. She clutched her legs, pulling herself into a ball and averting her gaze. 

Kiyo was screaming out in pain, drowned out by that awful song. Until both were silenced. A lone ball was rolling, now audible until it drops feet away from Himiko. It dropped with a thud, signalling that whoever had rolled it was likely already on the way and wasting no time.

"Shit. God damn it." Junko muttered, "They're coming. I'm glad you aren't running, little girl. You wouldn't want to make this too hard on me would you?" She kneed Himiko in the gut once, causing her to cough and sputter. She put the bloodied knife in Himiko's hand and put said hand up to her throat. "I'm sorry this is so sudden. But I can't exactly afford witnesses to this." she grinned, her tone not at all sorry. In fact she was pretty gleeful, only a little bit worried about what was going to happen. 

Himiko fell silent. there was nothing she could say or do. She wouldn't overpower her attacker. She couldn't because already expended all her energy freaking out, watching Kiyo getting beat and stabbed repeatedly in front of her. Seeing that happen to any one of her classmates was awful enough as it is, but it was Kiyo. Who went down trying to protect her and urging her to escape, something she honestly only expected Tenko to do. So she spent her last moments lamenting she couldn't even listen to Korekiyo... who'd kissed her for the first time before it all ended.

"I'm so sorry." she cried internally as the jagged edge of the knife cut off her breathing and the blood dribbled along the front of her uniform. The knife left in her hand, resting in her lap to make it look like a suicide as Junko destroyed the camera that had caught that particular act, tampering with the scene to make it look like the shot put crushed it. She just narrowly escaped and snuck past Shuichi and Kaede as they opened the front doors, only to see a body directly in front of them. 

The bloodied body of Korekiyo Shinguji. Kaede gasped and grabbed Shuichi's shoulder, pointing straight ahead, at the back of the library at Himiko Yumeno hunched over with closed eyes, torso covered with the spatter of blood.

_ding dong bing bong_

"A body has been discovered! After a period of investigation, we will hold a class trial!"

Monokuma's voice rang out in everyone's years. The remaining students gathered slowly, several dragged their feet, shortly being joined by Junko in a fresh set of clothes. 

However, one of the ones that hadn't been slow was Tenko Chabashire. "Himiko are you okay!? Did a degener-" she was right in the middle of her usual comments about degenerate males, but stopped in her tracks when Kaede wrapped her arms around her and was audibly sobbing. "K-kaede?" she hadn't looked at the scene in front of her yet. "Did something happen to her?" The blonde girl nodded, meeting her gaze, seemingly unable to speak.

This was it. Tenko was ready to feel fired up, ready to kick the ass of whatever scumbag did this... but she felt nothing at all instead. Just a numb shaking as she ran passed Korekiyo's body and up to Himiko's. She got up close, kneeled in front of her, cradling her in her arms as she finally lets out a sound that was louder than even the music at its most eardrum-decimating. A simple, continuous inhuman wail that gave way to softer sobs and profuse apologies as Kaede took her outside. Himiko's body had to be practically pried from her to allow Shuichi to investigate.

Angie's face was dark, unable to look back up at anyone or anything other than her feet after viewing the scene for the first time. "Atua... why did this happen?"

Kokichi bawled like a baby. Kaito reprimanded him "Now isn't the time for one of your fake sobs, you little fucking-"

"I-its not a lie." the Supreme Leader said, fighting it back. "I mean it..." 

"Oh..." Kaito looked remorseful and took in the shorter boy for a hug.

Only to hear Ouma mutter "Kiyo owed me money..." and when he saw Kaito was about to actually punch him in the face he raised his hands up defensively. "Kidding... kidding... that's far from the only reason. I may be a liar, but I'm not heartless!" 

Kaito just shook his head and took to helping the investigation instead. It wasn't worth it trying to parse if this guy was even seriously affected by what's happened now or not. If he put all his effort into it he could be the hero and avenge the two friends who were laying dead before him this day. Now THAT was a promise. The Luminary of the stars would end this with Shuichi... with Kaede.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright light enveloped everything in Himiko's sight. She looked around. Everything around her was a vast, bright white expanse. She was sitting, like she had just been... Like she had just been, in the library right? And it suddenly hit her. "I-I'm dead!?" If she still had lungs she'd be hyperventilating. It was all coming back. Her splitting off from Tenko and the rest because she heard something going on in the library. Kiyo running in and protecting her, kissing her and telling her she has to leave and make it fast. And letting Kiyo down. 

After putting herself together she stood up and looked where she'd been laid up against in this afterlife. She saw a window. And it was above the crime scene. The others had found her body. Was this real time? Did time even really exist any more when you're a dead person? She saw Tenko hugging Kaede and then rushing up to her body. And she listened in a little bit.

She could hear the martial artists wailing, and she could hear her words. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't notice you were gone. I-i... I'm a failure, Himiko. I hope you can forgive that. Please. Forgive me, wherever you are now... even if... that's hard for you to." Himiko watched Kaede escort her out and the others started getting up to investigating. She had to stop watching altogether when her killer started pretending to help and play dumb about what she did. If she saw Junko ever again, she'd be too infuriated and would actually snap and break something.

Tenko may have been a bit much, and always been in her personal space, she would be easy to forgive. It was a mistake after all, but hopefully she'd grow as a person after this. Not being attentive was easily forgiven. "It's fine Tenko... you were... a pain." she sighed, not talking to anyone in particular, not sure she'd ever hear her words.

But she turned around at a shaky voice behind her. "Himiko you're..." and its owner laughed in a way indicating it was to stop from crying. Their head shaking "No, I have to be mistaken. You shouldn't be dead like I am." She ran up, seeing Kiyo as a light blue specter, briefly wondering if she looked similarly now before burying her face in the others chest and crying her own apologies. Everything was just too much and all at once. 

Kiyo could just barely make sense of the intelligible bits and pieces of her rambling. "You couldn't escape her then?" their voice was tinged with sorrow. "I can't blame you... I was caught by surprise how used to killing she seemed."

Himiko could barely remember the next moments, slipping back to the past now, remembering what things were like before the killing game. But she was brought back to... she guessed it had to be heaven right? Brought back to heaven pretty quickly without being able to make sense of it all. With Kiyo kneeling at a short tea table, kettle in the middle and two teacups, one on either side. She knelt down at the opposite end. 

Kiyo broke the silence "I felt like I've been here for days already, before I found you. So I assumed at first that you had gotten out, but... I figure we likely died within a minute of each other." Kiyo drank some tea from their cup and Himiko mimicked it, not knowing what to say now, just content to let them take the lead in the conversations as usual in the few times from the killing game.

_"And the many times before that"_ her inner voice pointed out, alluding to a time that had been wiped but now was back. 

"I've come to the realization that they can wipe memories from your physical brain, but something remembered in someone's soul can't be so easily manipulated. What do you think, Himiko?" the 'they' in question meaning those at Team Danganronpa, who had set up the killing game and wiped everyone's memories and molded everyone's personalities into caricatures for a TV show, some were more like themselves than others had been. 

She recalled someone named Shirogane being replaced last minute by the writers with someone who ended up being the "Junko Enoshima" that had killed the two of them that day. This was notable due to the fact that Junko was a fictional character someone had made up decades ago for the original Dangan Ronpa, before it transitioned into the Ultimate Real Fiction era. She wondered if that Junko had been executed yet and if she'd stumble upon this little meeting.

"Himiko?"

"O-oh yeah sorry. You know I just space out sometimes."

"You had a look in your eyes though. You can remember it all, can't you?"

"Yes Kiyo. I remember what everyone was like when we were preparing for season. Except the last minute replacement."

"Yeah... wasn't the original showrunner fired? I don't quite remember why, but I recall it felt really weird at the time. I don't think Team Danganronpa had ever done something like that so suddenly before."

"And we were... we were kind of together I think?" She could see Kiyo blushing. 

"Yes that's ah, one way to put it, yes."

"And are we still? Did you remember and come to save me because of it?"

"Yes to the first, if you so choose. But no on the second. Not at first. But I could feel it as my life flashed before my eyes at the last moment." Korekiyo shook their head.

"Then was it because we started to get close in the game?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I just had a bad feeling about that Junko, but I didn't know it was you that was in danger until I saw you. Frankly, it may have just been fate in a way, something out of our hands enirely."

"You came to protect me... and Tenko didn't. She... feels very bad about that."

"She always was pretty close to you as well. I suppose she could have been written into my place."

Himiko thought about it. And yeah, things could have ended up that way with basically whoever the Team DR writers had wanted, but it would make sense to have it be someone who was actually close. 

"Yeah... and I do forgive her. You probably forgive me too for letting you down, right?" her eyes looked up at them pensively.

Kiyo nodded "Yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

They were suddenly over on her side of the table, leaning down for another kiss, exactly like in the library but longer. Much longer. Causing Himiko the greatest joy she's felt in what felt like so long being an anxious mess over her decision to participate in the killing game. Her totally founded fear she'd end up dead. But how likely was it the two of them would die in the same case? 

It was beautiful. Kiyo was beautiful. Even if it sucked and hurt people who were her friends during or before the show. She could easily see this as a happy ending for her. Then she heard footsteps off to the side of them, glancing up and seeing another spirit had joined them.

A completely unfamiliar guest. Who gasped and said sorry for the intrusion on the make-out session.

"It's okay." Kiyo said, looking up at the person. "Just one thing... who... exactly are you?"

"Oh. Sorry about that I'm..."

**Author's Note:**

> I also previously mentioned in other fics the next uh re:zero one-off. That one's on its way and is saved as a draft somewhere on my hard drive probably. Safe to say "it'll get here when it gets here." 
> 
> That being said this one was really fun to dig into and by fun I mean I should earn the title Ultimate Hurting My Own Feelings. Gib me free Hope's Peak scholarship now please.


End file.
